


dream boy kisses

by polarityyy



Category: ATEEZ (Band)
Genre: Boyfriends, Cheesy Idiots, Clingy San, Established Relationship, Fluff, Kissing, Lots of kissing, M/M, Making Out, San Is A Tease, bickering for days, hwa clings too, lazy san, san is whipped ofc, san loves seonghwa, seonghwa loves san, soft boyfriends
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-30
Updated: 2020-01-30
Packaged: 2021-02-27 04:08:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,005
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22480804
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/polarityyy/pseuds/polarityyy
Summary: "There was a boy," Seonghwa nosed against his neck. "He was very cute. I think I would've fallen in love if I didn't wake up.""Seonghwa that's not fair," San whined, voice picking up in pitch. "How can you be spending time with your dream boy-""It was you, silly," Seonghwa murmured as he reached San's pulse point. "You're my dream boy." His heart jumped at the words. San wanted to kiss him. So bad.===san wakes up with seonghwa, and tries his best to distract seonghwa from getting up the only way he knows how: with kisses.
Relationships: Choi San/Park Seonghwa
Comments: 16
Kudos: 195





	dream boy kisses

**Author's Note:**

> i'm here with a very quick, and very enjoyable to write sanhwa :D idk, i just saw that predebut sanhwa cuddling video and i was like "ok but what if san is clingy?" hope that you guys enjoy this and hope that you have a good rest of your day/night :D

San woke up first. Which he didn't mind, except the fact that he was tempted to move. But he couldn't. He didn't want to risk waking up his boyfriend. San remained still, opting to just stare at Seonghwa as he slept.

He had moved to Seonghwa's bed last night. He didn't like bothering the older, but he just couldn't sleep. It seemed to be happening a lot nowadays. Seonghwa had said many times that San could join him in if he couldn't sleep. So San grasped the chance. San barely sat on the bed when Seonghwa had opened his eyes. He had smiled at San sleepily, making space for him to slip into. And San had fit, perfectly protected by Seonghwa's larger figure.

San didn't mind being trapped under Seonghwa. He was always warm and soft, especially when sleeping. Seonghwa's head shifted a little closer, moving to sleep on San's upper arm. San couldn't help shivering when he felt Seonghwa's breath ghosting his skin.  
  
Gently, San placed his hand onto Seonghwa's face. Warmth rushed him from where his fingers brushed skin. San traced the outline of Seonghwa's jaw and nose before moving to his lips. His fingers stopped at Seonghwa's clasped hands.

It was easy to admire Seonghwa. Especially for San. Seonghwa was strong and reliable. Even though he was the youngest in his family, he had room in his heart to care for seven more people. He scolded and nagged everyone out of love. Seonghwa didn't ever turn away any of them asking for help. It was now a habit to look at him from afar, his kind smiles as he talked to different people and shy laugh when they compliment him.

San thought Seonghwa should receive thousands of compliments — so many that he is flushed red with the color of love.

"Are you just going to stare, or will you find it in yourself to kiss me?" San startled at Seonghwa's voice. It was deep, prickling the bottom of his spine with each rasp. San would have to keep it a secret, but he loved Seonghwa's morning voice.

San smiled as Seonghwa opened his eyes, "How long have you been awake?" Seonghwa's hand wrapped around his, lips brushing against San's fingertips.

"You touched my lips," Seonghwa said slowly, voice still deeper than normal. "Which was rude, I was in the middle of a dream." San giggled slightly, hand sliding over his mouth to catch the sound.

"I'm sorry," San tried his best to show his puppy eyes, the way Mingi taught him. "What were you dreaming about?" Seonghwa pulled San a little closer.

"There was a boy," Seonghwa nosed against his neck. "He was very cute. I think I would've fallen in love if I didn't wake up." San pouted at that. Did Seonghwa have so much love that he had to share it with his mysterious dream boy?

"Seonghwa that's not _fair_ ," San whined, voice picking up in pitch. "How can you be spending time with your dream boy-"

Seonghwa kissed his neck.

San quieted his protests, pushing his head back further on the pillow. He loved Seonghwa's kisses too, but he would never tell the older that. That was way too big of an ego boost — plus the older will surely make fun of him. He sighed as Seonghwa's lips pressed a little harder.

"It was _you_ , silly," Seonghwa murmured as he reached San's pulse point. "You're my dream boy." San felt his heart jump at the words. By the way that Seonghwa smirked against his skin, Seonghwa had felt it too. Seonghwa's forehead rested on his neck. San couldn't respond. San wanted to kiss him. So bad.

"Why were you staring?" The question was not one that San expected the older to ask. He threaded his fingers through Seonghwa's hair to brace himself for Seonghwa's reaction.

San let out a small sigh, "I was admiring you." Seonghwa pulled back, a smile gracing his features.

"I'm not a piece of art, Choi," Seonghwa said gently.

"I know. But you are to me." San wasn't expecting such a big reaction from Seonghwa. He looked shocked— pupils dilated, mouth hung open. San was even more surprised at the blush that slowly mantled Seonghwa's face.

"You're... _blushing_?" San didn't have a chance to think because Seonghwa was pulling him forward— quick and determined.

"Shut up, Choi," Seonghwa said, breath fanning San's face, sending such a big tingle down into San's spine.

San was about to say something if Seonghwa didn't kiss him so immediately. But who was San to complain? San melted into the kiss, Seonghwa's hand finding his waist. Seonghwa hummed satisfied as San moved closer, more eager to kiss him. San didn't complain when Seonghwa teeth brushed his bottom lip teasingly.

When they pulled apart, San threw a leg over Seonghwa's hips, pushing the older onto his back. Seonghwa's hands settle on his hips, eyes alight with fire. There was a power of old stars in that stare. The very presence of it made San's skin prickle. San smiled sweetly, thumb brushing over Seonghwa's cheekbones. San leaned down, but Seonghwa was a wildfire. Seonghwa pulled him down, connecting their lips with enough passion to have San's head spinning. His head empties when Seonghwa's hands tighten on his hips.

"Pretty." _Fuck._ San could get used to being called pretty. The feeling that rushed him was addicting. There was another searing kiss, and another and another until San couldn't feel anything except for the heart that was drumming under his fingertips. San jerked himself back, his lungs were threatening to ache too soon. San opened his eyes, finally.

Seonghwa's hair fanned out over the white sheets, his lips a blooming rose color. And San softened at the sight of his lover.

San nestled himself under Seonghwa's chin, the older's hands moving from his hips up under his shirt and to his back. Seonghwa's careful fingers massage each knob of San's back. San lets out a noise of satisfaction his muscles loosen, goosebumps rising on his neck. Seonghwa always had an idea of what was chewing at him— what was hurting both physically and mentally. To San, Seonghwa was kind of magical in that sense.

"I have to get up soon," Seonghwa said, hand reaching San's nape. San pouted. He would rather have his boyfriend here, all warm and soft with his dizzyingly addictive kisses and words that birthed star-fire in San's veins. San nipped at Seonghwa's neck lazily.

Another nip.

_Don't go._

"Choi San," Seonghwa said gently. " _Stop that_." He could hear how Seonghwa didn't mean what he said. Seonghwa's voice betrayed his want. San pressed a kiss right where his collar bone curved down. The full-body shudder that hit Seonghwa was satisfying, both to see and feel. His name left the older's lips as a soft plead this time. Seonghwa's breathing quickened when San found the underneath of his jawline with his lips.

"We should stop, dream boy," Seonghwa said, fingers digging into San's hip again. San didn't want to but he gently extracted himself from Seonghwa's tight grip. He laid down, Seonghwa magnetically pulling closer. As much as he loved Seonghwa, he knew that Seonghwa needed to take care of those six other people. Their little family away from home.

"You have to make breakfast remember," San mumbled, fiddling with Seonghwa's fingers.

"Mmm...you've convinced me to let them starve," Seonghwa's nose scrunched as he smiled, the thought amusing to him. San rolled his eyes, a ghost of a laugh slipping past his lips.

"You know...I'm a part of them, right?" San lifted his head to meet Seonghwa's eyes.

Seonghwa's smile was lopsided as he answered, "You're my special person, I'll make you whatever you'd like." San never knew that being called a special person could kill whatever semblance of sanity was left in him. His mind was filled with an overflowing amount of thoughts — _of Seonghwa_ — and the buzzing of bees in his chest growing louder.

"You're so cheesy," San stuck out his tongue as a retaliation, proud that his voice didn't shake that badly from nerves.

"You called me a piece of art a few minutes ago, so you don't get to talk," Seonghwa leaned up to kiss the tip of his nose. San laughed at that.

"Yeah, well you're seriously giving me bees in my chest," San said truthfully, watching Seonghwa's eyes light up at the thought.

"You're giving me jelly knees, so-"

"Seonghwa, we're lying down, jelly knees don't threaten your life," San interrupted, earning a hit to the back from Seonghwa.

"Stop it, I'm _trying_ to be romantic," Seonghwa said, huffing slightly. San laughed, kissing away the wrinkle that appeared between Seonghwa's brow when he was annoyed.

"You don't need to be romantic, that's my thing," San just wanted to tease the older a little more.

Seonghwa always struggled with words to say. He had plenty of complaints and solutions to worries, but when it comes to words of confession — the kind of words that were whispered under a starry sky — Seonghwa was at a loss.

San wasn't sure what exactly made it easier for him to speak those words. Maybe because of the smile on Seonghwa's face, or the occasional blush that filled San with so many hard-to-describe feelings. It was fondness, endearment, excitement, admiration; all of them mixed into one huge, dangerous pot of _love_ that made San lose reason sometimes.

But what San didn't expect was for Seonghwa to flip him on his back, hovering over him with those same, star-fire eyes. "You're this close to making breakfast on your own today." The threat is empty, because, well...

San was his _special person._

"But I'm your special person aren't I?" It was so easy to guide Seonghwa into a kiss, the older always so ready for any love that came his way. Their lips moved against each other slower. San enjoyed hearing a groan from Seonghwa's throat when he barely pulled at the older's bottom lip with his teeth. Seonghwa was about to reconnect their lips, but San tilted his head, Seonghwa's lips hitting his cheek instead.

Once Seonghwa's eyes are focused on him — he can tell from the way he blinks too quickly — San smirked a little. He sat up, Seonghwa following his every move as if ensnared by a spell. San gets closer still, sighing against Seonghwa's neck as he made his way up.

"Don't you have to get up, Seongie?" San whispered against the shell of Seonghwa's ear, kissing it lightly. San danced out of his reach after that, smiling gleefully at the shocked expression on Seonghwa's face. He happily skipped to the door, opening it, just in time to hear Seonghwa muttering under his breath.

"You little _shit_ ," Seonghwa said angrily, but the smile on his face says otherwise. San simply hummed at the accusation, putting up an innocent face. He especially loved teasing the older, it was his favorite pastime.

"Let's go! It seems like a hmmm...a waffle day," San said cheerily. Seonghwa messed up his hair as he walked past, lumbering to the kitchen. San grinned, running to jump on the older. He felt like a child but that was okay. He could tell Seonghwa loved it secretly. Just like how San loved Seonghwa's loving gestures, secretly.

"My dream boy is a tease," Seonghwa said, grunting under San's weight. San hooks his legs around Seonghwa's waist, chest filling again with those damn buzzing bees.  
  
"But you love me," San sang, cheek squishing against Seonghwa's hair. Seonghwa squeezed his knee and the small affirmation has San erupting in nonsensical giggles.  
  
"I love you too, Seongie."  
  
And just like that, the world was filled with sound, San's loud voice filling the air while declaring different foods while Seonghwa's quieter one followed his like a moth by candlelight. It would always be San and Seonghwa. And Seonghwa and San. They were in love, days sprinkled with starry kisses and hushed giggles. And they wouldn't have it any other way.

**Author's Note:**

> thanks so much for reading ! if you have any questions, drop them down below <3


End file.
